Talk:Proteus
Cal Beecher I'm confused about Cal Beecher. In past episodes we've seen him talking to Quinn. Is he inside HR? Because FBI have something suspicious about him, I think they know about his relations with HR. Maybe I'm forgetting about something else. They haven't brought the HR theme for a while... ~Playsonic2 12:55, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::We don't know if he (Beecher) knows about HR, or Quinn's involvement. I don't think he is aware of HR or working for them. There's no clue so far why the FBI is on to him; maybe it's only because he's working narcotics and can easily become involved in something illegal. It almost looks like the writers are testing this character and decide later where to put him. Helloclaire (talk) 13:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :::We don't know if he is aware of HR, but even if he is, the FBI don't know about it because they have no clue at all about Quinn. Right? The FBI thing perhaps is like you say, about narcotics. ~Playsonic2 11:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) POI Who is the POI in this episode? Is it all those 6 missing people or isn't there any POI this time because the Machine is glitching and failed to send the real Alan Fahey's number to Finch? Just wondering what to put in the list of POIs :) Helloclaire (talk) 13:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, in theory it's all those people... we could assume that it's Alan Fahey but Finch receives 6 numbers ~Playsonic2 11:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :: It's all six; Finch says they've received six numbers all at once, and they start by trying to make connections among them. They all eventually devolve into Alan Fahey as the story unfolds. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:24, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Origin of name for fictional "Owen Island" When the Machine zooms in to "Owen Island", you can see that it is fictional -- in the PoI world it exists just to the northeast of the actually-existing Shelter Island (and Ram Island County Park, also just south/southeast of Long Beach Bay). So now the debate rages on about the origin of the name of this fictional island (and it is this detail that I think would be useful for this article's Trivia section). The theory I've seen that makes sense to me is that, since this episode is a clear tribute to the Agatha Christie ATTWN story (even including "And Then There Were..." in the dialog!), all you need to do is recall the name of the "Unknown" owner of the island those characters are stranded on... "U.N. Owen" -- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/And_Then_There_Were_None#Characters 21:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Timing of Codes Perhaps someone else can confirm this, but I show the third code as being at about 20:08. I realize that as different stations may not cut the breaks identically, times might be different, but this is over 3 minutes off the posted time. CSmith443 (talk) 05:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Synopsis Maybe someone can help with the full synopsis of the episode. If anyone has it, maybe they can post it here. Rashomon I've removed the Rashomon analysis. There's little if anything in this story that draws from its plot, aside from the broad notion of subjectivity of recall. What it lacks to make it analogous is the characters retelling their take on a single event. (For treatments of Rashomon as a television episode, see ER's "Four Corners" or more recently "The Rashomon Job" on Leverage.) The trick to the films is to look at the two together; the clue real metaphor is in The Rain People, an early Coppola film about a woman's journey of self discovery, and the two men she falls in love with. What they're going for is more a metaphor for Reese and Finch. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :I would like to keep the reference to Rashomon, as a recurring element (c.f. Pilot and Wolf & Cub) They could have put any other Kurosawa, Hitchcock or Spielberg movie there, but they chose Rashomon. The Rashomon effect, however, doesn't really apply to this episode because nobody witnessed any crime and applying that would indeed be a bit far fetched. Helloclaire (talk) 16:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :: It's still there, with an added discussion of the second film. I just removed the discussion of the effect, which doesn't apply, and relocated some of it. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :: I've watched Rashômon, Seven Samurai and Yojimbo, and there's a reference to Kurosawa (throughout the show). Kurosawa's films were made famous because of some of his anti-hero films, especially Yojimbo, in which a lone ronin (although referered in Wolf and Cub to 'Seven Samurai') gets rid of thugs single-handedly, with his own sense of justice without picking a side, aided by only a few people. Reese is like that ronin, who in the film (played by Toshiro Mifune) calls himself 'Kuwabatake Sanjuro' ("Thirty-year-old Mulberry Field") upon looking at a mulberry field when he is asked for his name, which implies that he's 'the man with no name' in the film. Yojimbo became the source of inspiration for the Dollars Trilogy spaghetti westerns by Sergio Leone, in which Clint Eastwood was cast as the 'Man With No Name'. The reference to Rashomon, however, may just be the rainy weather. Logan Nugov (talk) 08:03, October 14, 2014 (UTC)